Hoses come in a variety of shapes and sizes and for numerous uses. As one exemplary use, vehicles utilize hoses, for example, to move fluid around the vehicle. Such vehicle hoses can be irregular in shape, having any number of diameter changes, turns, etc. Typical methods of forming hoses include mandrel manufacturing processes where hose material is applied to a mandrel. Such mandrel manufacturing processes are limited in the types of hose shapes that can be produced as the formed hose must be removed from the mandrel. Additionally, in some instances, a prototype hose may be needed for testing of the hose. However, it can take weeks to form such a prototype using conventional manufacturing techniques. Accordingly, other hose manufacturing processes are desired.